Beast Wars Alloyon Wars
by Venatrix
Summary: After the Beast Wars, Optimus and his newly form team of old friends, and new are sent to investigate a planet where ships of both the Maximal and Predacon factions disapeared.
1. Alloyon Wars Prologue

((This is just a prologue to an unfinished RPG some of the regulars on these forums participated in.  
Chapter 1 is almost finished, so i thought lets introduce this story with the prologue.

Note: The prologue supposed to be short cause a lot will be explained in the story itself.  
Note 2: Most characters are either canon, or are created by Roleplayers, so all credits on those characters are for their respected creators.  
I only modified them slightly so the story could be more interesting as a whole in my mind ^^

This prologue has been cutt, posted and only slightly modified from the original intro posts of the RPG, so nothing to different here.

Have fun! That's an order!))

Beast Wars – Alloyon Wars

Prologue

For years ships had been disappearing from both sides, all sent to the same location. The Predacon elders grew angry and after sometime debating the matter with the Maximal High Council, and both parties were convinced to sent a scouting party that contained Maximals and Predacons.

The high elders had chosen Optimus Primal, Cheetor, Silverbolt, Rhinox, Rattrap and Waspinator along with a few new faces to go on the mission. Both factions were sent together, forced into a ship together to some far off location. That even there own elders had little to no information about, and if they did they weren't telling.

Both factions left, and just like before they never came back...

Only a few weeks before the high elders had sent a team out with a strange mixture of Predacons and Maximals.

Though the atmosphere within the ship was grim, with two former warring factions in one ship, the mission's commanding officer, Optimus Primal, was in high spirits.  
This mission had potential to become the foundation of both Predacons and Maximals to metlt together into a united Cybertron.

Only a few days ago were they wondering space peacefully trying to find a planet that they weren't even sure was even real.  
The Predacons where slightly a bit restless, for their programming was not used to the idea of exploration. They where programmed to get the most out of their existence mostly through warfare.  
The Maximals, with most of them part of the Beast Wars, where a bit edgy towards the idea of cooperating with Predacons for obvious reasons.

One Maximal however, was the least bit happy about this situation. His name was Silverbolt.  
Ever since they returned from prehistoric Earth, after the Beast Wars, his beloved Black Arachnia was taken by the Maximal security forces, and was held for questioning.  
After that, the Maximal elders placed her under the care of B´Boom, a high ranking officer of the Maximal special forces.  
He hardly saw her after that, and felt like the Maximal high council purposely kept him and his beloved away from each other.  
He sighs heavily while staring at a hologram of her.

A few hours later they saw the planet....

It only took a few moments to notice...

The world was eerie, even with the two suns that were bright against the black of space the planet still seemed dark. Thousands of stasis pods littered it's orbit some still functioning, some destroyed.

Unfortunately Optimus Primal and his crew had no time to enjoy the view of this new world. A transwarp wave came from the planet, having something horribly familiar about it.

Bringing the Maximal ship down with a wave of stasis pods...

A few minutes passed....

The ship crashed into the alien world. Crashing into one of the larger islands that litter the green ocean, not to far off from the mainland as they could clearly see it. There ship also had crashed near ruins, and a rather large forest that didn't seem all the welcoming.

Welcome to Alloyon.


	2. Alloyon Wars Chapter 1 First Contact

* * *

Beast Wars – Alloyon Wars  
First Contact

Darkness.

His green optics flickered on, and he found himself leaning against the main control panel. Disorientated at first, Optimus Primal couldn't remember right away what had happened. Pulling himself up to his feet, he could feel his head throbbing; he must have flew forward and banged it against the controls. So much for seat belts.

Glancing around, he noticed some systems were still on-line. Engines were off; probably damaged. With their luck, they'd be stranded again like they were on Earth.  
He sighed and his memory began to play flashbacks before the crash. He remembered the wave coming at them, the ship shaking violently, losing control and then... blackness.

Concerned about his crew, he called out across the bridge. "Is everyone all right?"  
Primal reached up and rubbed his fingers on his head, feeling the minor dent which caused his temporary unconsciousness.

Rhinox moaned softly as he pushed a steel pillar from his head. Sparks flew from the crack in his head and gently rubbed his hand over it.  
"Last time we crashed, I remember it was not as messy as this one. What in the name of Primus hit us this time?"  
Optimus looked at his old friend. He didn't seem to be too damaged.  
"A transwarp wave if I remember correctly. Emanating from this planet."  
Rhinox rushed his fingers over the keyboard, and stared at the screen in front of him.  
It was cracked, but luckily for him, it was one of the few monitors that wasn't totaled by the crash or the transwarp wave.  
"According to these readings, the transwarp wave that hit our ship was almost nine hundred times more powerful then the one that hit us on Earth during the Beast Wars. We are lucky this ship was provided with the Sentinal 2 defence systems, or that wave would've taken us all offline."

Somewhere in the back of the trashed bridge the all to familiar voice of Waspinator was heard.  
"Maximals help Waspinator now? Waspinator can not move."  
The unlucky wasp tried to push the steel pillar of his body, but found it was to heavy for him to move himself.  
Optimus and Rhinox both lifted the heavy pillar from the Predacon flyer, and gently placed it against the wall behind them.  
Waspinator got up, and moved his wings for a second to get the dust off.  
"Waspinator thanks Monkey-bot and Rhino-bot. Waspinator can move now."

Optrimus nodded at the green and yellow striped Predacon.  
"Alright. Rhinox, see if you can get to the med-bay and get the CR-chambers operational again. Waspinator, you come with me and see if we can find more crewmembers operational again."  
The wasp saluted and transforms into beastmode to move more freely through the broken ship.  
Optimus Primal, who was to large to move anywhere then in the messed up bridge, helped Rhinox to clear the way to the hallway.  
After Rhinox left, he started to move a lot of debris to the front of the bridge.  
Soon he found Rattrap, Cheetor and Silverbolt amongst the rubble. All of whom where damaged quite extensively and in stasis lock.  
The large Maximal commander was disturbed by this. He, Rhinox and Waspinator couldn't have gotten through 10% of the ship searching for survivors, and already found these 3 in such a bad shape. Anything worst would probably mean they have casualties.  
Then his communications equipment started to sizzle. They where damaged during the crash, but still worked apparently.  
He accepted the incoming communication, and his equipment started to spark and sizzle even more.  
Through the interference he could hear Waspinator's voice over his com.  
"Waspinator found Spider-bot underneath heavy pieces of wall. Spider-bot in stasis-lock bot doesn't seem to be to damaged. Of course Waspinator could be wrong."  
That was the understatement of the century. Optimus Primal knew Waspinator from the first days of the Beast Wars, and he's still as mentally challenged as ever.  
The bug however, had it's uses. Like during this situation, he could get virtually anywhere within the crashed ship.  
"Stay where you are Waspinator. I'll be right there."  
He made sure his old friends where safe and secure before he started moving rubble till he reached the wasp.  
He noticed the other Predacon, buried underneath a few large pieces of wall and other debris. His name was Upswing.  
This Predacon had the same functions as Rhinox, but was more of a scientist then anything else.  
The short time he spent communicating with him he found that this bot was by far the smartest Predacon he had known, with the exception of the late Tarantulas, and Megatron.  
In this situation, his skills where of great value. But since he was in stasis, he must rely on Rhinox for now.  
"Good work Waspinator. See if you can track anyone else. I'll take Upswing to the bridge."  
"Monkey-bot praised Waspinator for job well done! Waspinator smells promotion coming up!" Waspinator buzzed happily.  
Optimus pushed the rubble aside and picked up the body of the Predacon scientist and moved him to the bridge, where he had left Rattrap, Cheetor and Silverbolt as well.

A few moments later the large transmetal bot heared something behind him, in the back of the bridge.  
He saw the large vidscreen module, that used to be hanging above his command chair, in the middle of the bridge, move slightly away from the wall it somehow crashed into.  
He rushed over there, and helped the bot that was trapped.  
Not much later her saw a battered and bruised Defcon behind the vidscreen unit, trying to pull himself free from the wall.  
Defcon used to be partners with the late Depth Charge, till Depth Charge went rogue after Rampage after he slaughtered everybody on Colony Omicron.  
Defcon's body was heavily damaged, and his left leg was torn and crushed by the vidscreen.  
Optimus Primal helped him out of the wall, and had him sit down next to the bots who where in stasis lock.  
Defcon shook his head, and a small piece of armour from his head falls off as sparks started flying.  
He looked up at Optimus, with his left optic totally trashed, and his right with some cracks, and smiled, showing he actually missed some teeth.  
"Remind me never to do that again."  
Optimus returned his smile with one of his own.  
"Rest here, and save what energy you can. Rhinox is working on the CR-chambers as we speak. You'll be back to your old self soon my friend.  
"I need to go and see if I can find anybody else."  
Defcon nodded as Optimus moved back to clearing more junk from the bridge to the front, effectively creating more and more working space.

A bit later, Optimus Primal created a large working space on the bridge, while Waspinator found an other Predacon and Maximal damaged, and dragged them to the bridge.  
Rhinox already had 2 of the CR-chambers online and both Rattrap and Upswing where the first to be restored. They both where charged with the job of restoring key systems which where crucial for the defence of the ship from anything outside.  
Slowly, but surely life was returning to the ship as well as with most of the crew.  
To Optimus dismay, some of his crew where missing, presumably sucked into space through a hole breach, and some where found scattered on the ship. Offline.  
The time will come when he could grieve for them, but that time was not now. There was still to much to do.

The ship's shields and some auto canons where online in a few hours of work, and Rhinox launched a small scanner into the sky above the ship to scan their direct surroundings.  
The scanner also picked up a few online stasis pods within a few clicks of the crashed ship.  
Knowing this ship didn't carry any filled stasis pods, Optimus Primal knew these where some of the pods belonging to either Predacon or Maximal ships that also crashed here long ago.  
He needed to split his crew into 3 groups. 2 groups would be sent out to explore while retrieving the pods, and one would be staying behind to make sure their base of operations would be well defended.  
The Maximal commander didn't leave anything to chance.  
He had Rhinox, Upswing, and Rattrap at the base for further repairs and, if necessary, defence of the ship.  
The rest where split up into 2 groups he designated "Team 1" and "Team 2".  
Team 1 consisted of Waspinator, Cheetor, and the sub-commander of this mission Defcon. Team 2 was his to command, and besides him he had Silverbolt, Widow Maker and Snow Runner.  
Widow Maker was a Predacon who joined this mission simply she was ordered to by higher up. She didn't like it much, but never had the guts to question these orders.  
She's a black Transmetal wasp with yellow eyes, and is smaller then Waspinator.  
Widow Maker was an aerial specialist, and an infiltrator during the last war on Cybertron between the Predacons and Maximals.  
Unintentionally, she gained the interest of Waspinator, who was quite unhappy with her being on an other team then himself, for obvious reasons.  
Snow Runner, a tracker and close combat specialist during the last 2 wars on Cybertron was a white snow leopard.  
He was calm and a quiet bot, who was one of the first who bonded, even if only a little, with a Predacon on the ship.  
He and Widow Maker where often seen communicating with one another during the trip to this planet.

The 2 teams went their separate way and Team 1 was first to reach their target.  
The stasis pod was surrounded by burnt bush, and debris and Cheetor was the first to notice the pot was already open, and the protoform was gone.  
Defcon checked out the pod's data-tracks and discovered the unit was successfully activated and given a beastmode.  
He also concluded that the protoform belonged to the Predacons and commed Optimus Primal about their find.  
Not to far away, a large horse like creature lured through the bush which covered him, towards the group.  
"2 units carry Maximal energy signatures, and one is a Predacon. And they seem to be working together…… Unthinkable."  
The Team turned and dragged the pod away, and the horse decided to go into a different direction.

Team 2, lead by Optimus Primal, reached their destination not much later.  
This pod was in almost an identical shape as the one Defcon's team found, but this one came from a Maximal ship, and still contained a functioning protoform.  
The stasis pod however was to damaged by the crash, and Optimus decided to start the activation protocol.  
Snow Runner, who carried a data disk containing many full DNA scans Optimus brought back from prehistoric Earth, inserted the disk, and the activation program selected a beastmode from the data, and started to reformat the protoform inside.  
Soon the stasis pod opened and a red cat leaped out of the pod.  
It looked more curious then scared, and finally started speaking staring at the huge Transmetal monkey.  
"What happened?"  
She looked behind her at the damaged stasis pod before returning her sight at Optimus.  
"How long have I been out?"  
The orange monkey smiled and took a step closer to the small cat. By the way she carried her voice she was about as young as Cheetor.  
And she seems to have complete memory of who she was and where she came from. The only thing she didn't seem to have was the memory of how she got in the stasis pod and what happened to the ship she was a crewmember of.  
"I am Optimus Primal. Commander of a joint Maximal and Predacon rescue operation under the orders of both the Maximal as the Predacon councils."  
The red cat looked down at the ground for a second, probably checking her data and finally looked up at the large monkey again.  
"You can call me Rooicat. I was part of a Maximal crew to scout out this system and where able, rescue who ever we could find. According to the data uploaded to me by the pod's systems, my ship was hit by a strange transwarp wave. When it was apparent that the ship was caught in the planet's gravity and our systems where offline because of the wave, we all entered stasis pods and left the ship before it crashed."  
Rooicat looked around the immediate area before continuing.  
"Obviously something didn't go right, and my pod crash landed on the planet."  
Optimus nodded in understanding and offered to explain their situation while they returned to the ship.  
The new Maximal decided to agree and follow Team 2 back to the crashed ship.

It has been almost a half planetary cycle. It was extremely dark this deep within the forest, and he had trouble calibrating his vision to see properly in this darkness.  
He had been walking a long while non-stop till he reached this point.  
Even with his limited vision at night, he could clearly identify the large object in front of him.  
A ship….

This ship has crashed a long time ago, as the local plant life and creatures have made it their home.  
It was in bad shape, but he could easily identify it as a Predacon ship.  
It's been on this planet for at least a few hundred solar cycles, but it didn't matter much.  
The large black horse walked into a large hole in the ship's side and looked around.  
He noticed a chassis on the ground that didn't go offline during the crash, but much, much later.  
It was attacked by something a long while ago, but not long enough to have mosses and tiny creatures make a home from its lifeless shell.  
This discovery made him believe there where other life forms on this planet, who had enough power to destroy a Predacon.  
He needed to be on his guard.  
And the best way to do that would be in his robot mode.  
"Cordovan, terrorize!"  
The large transmetal 2 horse with one organic and one technological eye transformed into a large robot.  
Equaly black, with patches of fur spread randomly over its armour, red optics, and a somewhat muscular body, as if he's been training his body for years.  
When his transformation was complete, he continued to wonder further into the lifeless shell of a ship.  
He found more bodies in random places. Most where offline around the same time the ship crashed onto this planet, but he also found more bodies like the first one he found. Most of them where missing large portions of their bodies, while others only had scratches.  
Those with the huge gaps in their bodies seem to have been eaten. The ones with little damage looked like they went offline for other reasons.  
It kind of freaked him out.  
A life form, feeding on Cybertronian bodies was indeed rather concerning.

It took some time before he found his way to the bridge, what was left of it anyway, and noticed some of the systems where patched together and still operating.  
"So. It seems this pile of rusted parts still has some juice left. Excellent."  
He had the computer give him a complete system's diagnostic report, and found that this ship still held a single working stasis pod in the medical ward.  
This made him feel a whole lot better, and rushed over to the location the computer gave him.  
There where a few pods alright, but only one was still functioning.  
He checked the onboard computer of the Predacon pod and decided it wouldn't serve his purpose if he left his new comrade in arms in stasis any longer.  
It took a while for the pod's systems to boot the activation sequence of the protoform inside, but for him it was worth every second of it.  
Out of the pod crawled a large bear like creature.  
It seamed to have a part Transmetal and part organic body.  
Probably a glitch of the pod he thought, and stepped closer to the bear.  
"I am Cordovan, your new commander. Identify yourself."  
The large bear roared at first while standing up on his 2 rear paws.  
He looked like he could scrap Cordovan with ease, but the black Transmetal 2 Predacon didn't feel threatened at all.  
He did after all programmed him to obey him.  
"I'm Collapse." The bear said bluntly, seemingly uninterested in Cordovan, and looked around.  
"What happened here? A Maximal ambush? This place looks like it saw some action."  
"Worried?" cordovan responded.  
"Neh." The large bear said. "Just disappointed that I missed the carnage, that's all."  
Cordovan smirk slightly. He and his first minion would be getting along quite well indeed.  
But he began to worry again.  
If what ever attacked those Predacons inside this ship returns, he didn't think for a nano second they would stand a chance against them, or it.  
They needed help. And the only other place besides this ship, his base of operations, he knew contained other transformers, was the Maximal base, almost half a planetary cycle walk from this position.  
He and Collapse started to cleanup the ship after activating the only functional plasma canon on the ship's roof.

Cheetor was intrigued by the red cat.  
Though smaller, and younger then him, she was intelligent, calm, and yet had this youthful glimmer in her beastmode's eyes.  
He was supposed to be scanning some of the secondary systems to see which ones where still working normally, and which ones did not and needed repairs.  
The transmetal 2 catbot almost jumped when Rattrap wrapped an arm around his neck, and gave him a obnoxious grin.  
"I thought your job was to scan secondary systems for faults, not to scan a young femme-bot."  
Rattrap's grin grew even wider as his optics focussed more clearly on Rooicat.  
"Though I can see what makes you so interested in her."  
Cheetor, obviously disturbed by being caught red handed by the rat, and not able to find anything useful to defend himself against the sharp rat, turned around quickly, and resumed his job with every bit of concentration he could master.  
The Transmetal rat laughed shortly at his yellow team-mate and friend.  
"When I was your age kid, no job in the world was more important then getting to know every single interesting femme-bot I could. Inside and out."  
Cheetor didn't need to use his imagination to see where this was heading, but before he could respond, the subject of their, mostly one-sided, conversation stole that part for herself.  
"And shouldn't you keep an eye out on the observation screens? I think I heard something."  
Rattrap turned to see the small red cat sit right behind him and Cheetor, and then turned his attention to the observation station, and saw something move on the monitor.  
Cheetor's face turned red, knowing that if she noticed that sound from the other room where she was a few seconds ago, she probably heard Rattrap's comment on his stare moments ago as well.  
"Well hello there….. Where are you going in such a hurry" Rattrap said while checking his monitor.  
He activated the motion detectors and saw more life forms chasing the one he discovered, or rather Rooicat discovered.  
When he replayed the recording in slow motion, he saw that it was a winged black cat, with a large gaping wound on its left wing.  
But the thing that surprised him was that it wasn't bleeding. It was sparking. There was no meat beyond the wound. There was metal and circuitry, and he instantly noticed it was a Cybertronian in need of assistance.  
He immediately opened a com channel to Optimus Primal to report his findings.  
"Hey boss-monkey. You wanna get up here pronto. We just found a cybertronian being chased by a few unknown creatures. And by the looks of the wounds on this bot, they think it's a large, and rather fast piece of cheese."

Optimus was on the bridge within moments, and checked the situation, before dishing out orders.  
"Cheetor, Rooicat, Silverbolt, Waspinator and Widow Maker! Move out and get this new bot in safety. Defcon, you and I will cover their operation. Rattrap, keep your optics peeled on the monitors, and keep us informed on the bot's and it's hunters movements. Lets move people!"  
The overhead hatch opened, Optimus and Defcon transformed into flight-mode, and took off, while the others transformed to beast-mode and went out as well.

The winged black panther ran is if it's life depended on it. Gracefully evaded each tree, while running at top speed.  
It's hunters weren't as graceful and slammed into nearly everything in their way.  
The funny thing was, that these creatures weren't even slowed down the slightest by the obstacles and ploughed straight through them.  
Optimus and Defcon took positions and started to fire in between the creatures.  
The explosions caused some of them to trip and fall, but most didn't even dodge the blasts.  
Optimus Primal counted 9 creatures, but couldn't see any details of the creatures. All he knew was that they where tough. And opened a com to Cheetor and the others of the other team.  
"Be careful. These creatures are much tougher then you would expect from organic creatures."  
That's when the creatures split into 2 groups. 3 creatures stayed in pursuit of the winged cat, the other 6 changed course and headed straight towards Cheetor, Rooicat, Silverbolt, Waspinator and Widow Maker.  
Rattrap who fallowed the blips intensely immediately contacted Cheetor.  
"Listen kid. These things somehow noticed your group and split up into 2 groups now. 3 are still after the winged cat, 6 of the unknowns are heading straight for you. And kid…. They are fast."  
"Thanks for the heads up." Cheetor replied, but before he could warn the rest of his squad, the creatures already leaped up between the trees, stopping the Maximals and Predacons in their tracks.  
Cheetor scanned the creatures right away, and shivered on what he saw.  
Each and every beast was deformed greatly. Scared with old and fresh wounds.  
The thing that was most surprising was not the shear ugliness he saw, but what he saw at the parts that weren't covered by scared tissue. Cybertronian armour.  
Two of the creatures in front of them had only about 20 or 30% of their bodies covered with skin. So it wasn't to hard for him to notice the Maximal and Predacon insignias on their bodies.  
They where Cybertronian like himself, but something in his gut told him they where different.  
This most mostly noticed by him by looking at the eyes of these creatures, if he could call them eyes. Some only had holes in their heads where the eyes supposed to be.  
But they all had the same eerie red glow in their eyes, or optics.  
Waspinator noticed this to, but was more concerned about the bloodlust he sensed radiating from the creatures.  
"Waspinator not tasty. Monster-bot try cat-bots or doggy bot? They taste much better then Waspinator."  
Widow Maker shook her head at Waspinator. "Are you really a Predacon? Though I would agree with the tasty part, a Predacon would welcome any given chance to slag something. And this is one of those chances. Widow Maker terrorize!"  
Widow Maker transformed in mid air, but didn't had the chance to draw her gun, as one of the creatures leaped at her with a wide open jaw, obviously aiming for her vital components.  
It would've taken her down and out with it's powerful jaws, but it never came that far.  
To everyone's surprise it was Waspinator's stinger that blasted the creature at point blank range.  
"Waspinator said monsterbot taste cat-bots or doggy-bot. But monster-bot listen to Waspinator? Noooo… Now Waspinator forced to slag monster-bot." Said Waspinator proudly.  
It was probably a lucky shot, but the creature flew back from the blast, missing a large partion of its jaw, as Waspinator shot a charge right into its mouth.  
It wasn't only missing at least half of its lower jaw, but there was also a large smoking hole in its chest as his sting probably hit a critical component.  
As the creature fell, it's optics already fading when it was impaled by a tree trunk one of the others probably slammed into earlier.

The other five beasts didn't waste any more time staring down at their intended dinner, and attacked.  
Cheetor and Rooicat dodged the first assault, and leaped past the trees the creatures originally came from, being followed by 3 others.  
One creature decided to leap up at the 2 Predacons, who didn't waste any time, and fired everything they had at the hungry beast, crippling it on impact.  
Silverbolt flew higher up, as the last of the beasts followed him by using the high trees.  
But it didn't gotten far, as the Maximal fusor transformed, and shot 2 missiles at the trunk of the tree, snapping it in two. The creature was still in mid air when this happened and fell back down to the ground, slamming hard into many branches on its way down.

Cheetor and Rooicat ran through the woods at blinding speed, avoiding everything in their path.  
Cheetor stayed close to the smaller cat subconsciously protecting her.  
But the beasts at their tail where faster, for they had no need, or simply didn't care of avoiding anything.  
The transmetal 3 cat lost his focus for a nano-sec and leaped over a fallen tree, and landed inside a hole, and fell down hard.  
Before he could get up and continue running, the tree trunk he leaped over was ripped apart by the shear force one of the creatures used to eliminate this obstacle, and saw its open jaws only inches away from his own head, when a red dot appeared on its scarred tongue.  
Before his processor could even process what he saw, he heard a loud bang from behind him and the creature slammed into the ground next to him with a small round hole smoking in the back of its neck.  
He looked behind him and noticed Rooicat on her knees, holding a long range precision rifle with a smoking barrel. She moved the rifle to the left a bit and pulled the trigger again, sending another projectile through the trunk of a tree only a meter next to Cheetor, and a second creature slammed straight through the trunk, and stopped after sliding a few meters only a few inches away from Rooicat's feet.  
Cheetor transformed to robot mode while Rooicat stood up and leaned the rifle onto her shoulder.  
"Wow…. You are sooo cool… I mean…. Ehm…."  
Rooicat giggled a bit at the yellow bot, when suddenly the third beast leaped at her from behind some other trees.  
It never gotten close enough to cause any damage though, as Cheetor blasted the creature into the side of its chest, and sent it flying into the darkness of the forest.  
He placed his gun back onto his back and grinned widely, giving him his best "tough-guy" look he knew. "…I had everything under control."

It didn't take to long for Silverbolt, Waspinator and Widow Maker to meet up with Cheetor and Rooicat, and to continue their mission.  
Cheetor opened a com channel to Rattrap to get an update on the location of the cybertronian they where sent to help.  
"Rattrap, where is our target located at this moment?"  
Rattrap kept the yellow cat waiting for a few moments before responding. "Only a few clicks south-east from you current position. And kid…. Sweet job."  
Cheetor transformed to beastmode again and smiled at Rooicat, who had done the same a bit earlier.  
"Alright bots. Lets move out."

It was pitch black at night inside this forest, but she could see as clear as day. At the speed she was going, she was still able to avoid everything in her path, but also knew it wouldn't take much longer before the hungry beasts would catch up to her.  
If only she could keep enough distance between herself and them, she might be able to reach higher ground from where she could defend herself at an advantage over them.  
But then, there where 9 of them at first. She was happy 6 of them veered away from the last 3 of her pursuers, cause now she had a higher chance to survive this night. Though that chance was still slim at best.  
One on one these creature's brutality was still enough to give her a tough time to fend it off. 2 would reduce her chances of survival down to 18%. 3 still meant she was pretty much doomed.

Then, there it was. The small rocky hill that was probably the spot where she would make her last stand.  
If her left wing wasn't damaged, she could've used this hill to fly to safety. This time her wings wont save her.  
She leaped up onto the highest rock, and turned towards the area the beasts would be coming from, and there was the first one.  
Ugly like each other one, but with one huge difference compared with the rest. The claw marks she gave it and the ripped eye socket from earlier that night.  
The beasts still had some of the feathers from her wing between his teeth, from when it ambushed her and took a chunk out of one of her wings.  
She bared her teeth and extended her claws, while growling loudly.  
The feathers on her wings and the hair in her back stood up , making her appear bigger then she really was.  
If this was going to be the last fight in her existence, she swore she'd at least take this one with her.  
Then its friends appeared right besides it, and she knew it would be over soon.

The beasts seem to argue amongst each other on who's going in first, and like she expected, the one that ambushed her first was the one to take the first jump towards her.  
Instead of moving away from the creature's path, she jumped straight at it.  
The creature didn't expect this move from its prey, and the winged black panther sunk her razor sharp teeth deeply into the beast's neck, while digging her claws into its armour through the rotting skin and flesh.  
The beast howled in pain as the others prepared to jump in for the kill.  
However, the beasts never gotten to the pouncing part as they where blasted away by firepower from the sky.  
The 2 beasts split up, as the 2 large gunships dived in for another attack.  
Defcon chanced one back into the forest, while Optimus Primal transformed and landed between the winged black panther and her opponent.  
The beast in front of him sniffed the air, and suddenly turned it's full attention to the large Maximal.  
The beast that was in attacked by the panther tore itself lose from her grip and folded its powerful jaws around the panther's exposed neck, but didn't finish the job.  
He turned its attention towards Optimus Primal as well and slowly moved in behind him after sniffing the air as well.

He noticed both attacks when they came, and twisted on his feet, swing his whole body around quickly and came his arms enough momentum to counter the beasts attacks.  
Both creatures gotten the full force of Optimus his counter.  
The creature in front of him immediately jumped in again, slightly a bit sooner as its partner, and Primal caught the creature in his huge right hand, twisted around again, and threw the beast at the one behind him, fallowed by charges from his chest canons.  
Both beasts took the full force of the attack, and fled back into the forest.  
He turned towards the wounded panther and kneeled in front of it, slowly moved his hand towards it.  
"It's alright now. They wont hurt you anymore. My name is O…."  
Optimus Primal's introduction was cut off by the panther as it growled loudly as it suddenly transformed and tossed her razor sharp blade.  
The blade effortlessly sliced through his helmet, and went past his face. A fraction of a second later, the creature Defcon chased into the forest earlier slide past him on the ground with the blade piercing its head.  
The female bot, Predacon according to the insignia on her chest, panted heavily and suddenly her legs gave away.  
Optimus caught her as Defcon transformed and landed next to him, staring at the female in the commander's large hands.  
"A Predacon?"  
The large maximal nodded. "Yes she is."  
He stood up, still holding her and opened a comlink to their crashed ship. "Rattrap, tell the other team to return to base, and have Rhinox and Upswing prepare the medlab. We are bringing a damaged Predacon."  
"Another Predacon ?! You've gotta be kidding me! If you keep this up we'd be outnumbered by Preds in our own base!" The rat responded.  
"Perhaps, but we are on a joint mission. That means we are to help anybody in need of it. Weather it be a Maximal or Predacon. Optimus Primal out."  
The large Transmetal Maximal transformed into his gunship mode while still holding the unconscious Predacon fusor, and flew back to base with Defcon right on his tail.

After redirecting Optimus his orders to Cheetor's team, he stood up and slammed his fists onto the table while Rhinox walked past him with some equipment.  
"I knew I should've stayed on Cybertron! First we crash yet another ship onto another weird planet. Then we find that this planet is crawling with ugly monsters with a sweet tooth for Cybertronian alloy, and now the boss-monkey welcomes yet another Predacon to this already crowded and messed up crew."  
The Transmetal rat shook his head and sighed in defeat. "Whe're all gonna die….."  
Rhinox decided the best course of action in this situation would be to stay quiet and ignore his friend. And so he kept on walking with his cargo.


End file.
